Repaired Relationship
by AsianIggs1
Summary: This is a sequel to Lady-Pyriens' "Don't Forget." It may not be as good, but I hope it satisfies!


**I want to say that, first and foremost, I'm taking a breather from my other stories. Secondly, this is just a little something for **_**Lady-Pyrien**_**~! I read her one shot for Lovino and Antonio labeled ****Don't Forget****, and she granted me (WONDERFUL) permission to write a sequel. **

**THIS IS FOR YOU, BABY~!**

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Lovino lay in his bed for the umpteenth morning in a row. He hadn't bathed since….

Since the last time he'd seen Antonio.

That was 2, agonizing months, 3 weeks, and 4 days ago.

So what if he'd been counting? You couldn't blame him for still loving that bastard! It wasn't like he could magically reverse the clock and bring back that mournful day. Oh, how he wished he could, though… Nothing would be greater than to fix that day.

Lovino groaned once again as he felt the familiar sting and burn of tears build up. This has to stop eventually! Ant- That bastard was gone. He was done with Lovi... Lovino!

Lovino shook his head.

'_I refuse to use my nickname that he gave me!_' He wailed in his mind… But _God_ was it hard not to…

A knock resonated throughout the apartment. Lovino sat up lazily. He didn't want to talk with anyone right now, dammit! Why couldn't anyone respect that?

Lovino heard the door slam open and close once more. Two voices drifted through the apartment.

"-but he's been moping all this time, Feli! Enough is _enough_, dammit! Even awesome me gets annoyed with his belittling of himself at some point!" Gilbert screamed. Well, he didn't really scream, but Lovino hadn't heard voices in such a long amount of time…

"I know, Gilbert! I know… but he's not ready to leave yet! Even I know this! Antonio hurt him just like he hurt Antonio," Feliciano replied sadly. Lovino growled. He knew they had no intentions of leaving any time soon. So, Lovino sighed and opened his bedroom door.

When Feliciano heard feet bounding down the stairs, he feared the worst.

Then, the stench hit him.

He choked for a good 5 seconds before regaining himself and looking at Lovino.

He looked dreadful.

His hair was so greasy; you could practically start forming dreadlocks. You could see the dirt and little food on his skin and practically see the stench lines flowing from his body.

It was downright pitiful.

Before either knew what was happening, Gilbert had thrown Lovino over his shoulder.

"Feli, go run a bath or shower to get this thing cleaned up. This is disgusting," Gilbert muttered.

Feliciano didn't need to be told twice; he was already up the stairs to start the water.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

As Lovino stood under the spray of the shower, he didn't hear the door open once more or notice the extra voice that floated through the apartment. He finished bathing and quickly dressed before heading back to his room to stay in bed again.

That is, if there were any bed to begin with.

Someone had stripped the mattress of all sheets and flipped the mattress over. The room had been Frebrezed and smelled much better than earlier that day.

Lovino sighed angrily and made his way to the kitchen. His fratello and somewhat friend- yes, Gilbert was one of those exceptions just like Francis- were sitting at the table. A plate of warm food had been set at an empty chair space and waited to be eaten.

He set off to the coffee maker and started a new brew. A throat had been cleared behind him, and he sighed again.

"Thank you, Gilbert, fratello…" He said loud enough for them to hear.

"You're welcome, Lovino," Feli called back happily. He was glad that his brother was at least being civil to them. Gilbert grunted and told him to "sit down and eat already."

Lovino had stopped listening after Feli had called in a happy voice.

That's exactly how Antonio would've reacted…

Something inside of Lovino snapped, and he began to cry uncontrollably. _'Dammit! Stop crying, you_ _bastard! You're a fucking traitor, body!' _Lovino screamed at himself. This was completely the opposite of him. He'd kill himself for this outburst later.

"Lovino! Fratello, what's wrong?" Feliciano cried out. His brother was crying… Something was way off.

Feli rushed to Lovinos side and held his shoulder. They both fell to the floor moment later when Lovino couldn't stand a minute longer.

"I-I mi-miss- I MISS HIM!" Lovino wailed. Everything seemed to stop moving. The only thing that kept them from believing such a thing occurred was Lovinos continuous wails and broken, shuddery wracks his body omitted. Feliciano's features softened as he pulled his brother closer.

"Who, Lovi? Who do you miss?" He asked quietly. The nickname seemed to make him wail even louder.

"An-Antonio!" He managed out. He also managed to make the last "o" in "Antonio" to sound like "Antonio-o-o."

"I don't care if he left me! I don't care if I used to tell him that I hated him every day! He may be someone else's, but I still love him!" Lovino wailed. Feliciano had never heard so much come from his fratello about his feelings: Especially the ones reserved for Antonio himself. Even Gilbert was shocked. His little buddy had never said so many feelings about the stupid Spaniard in one go.

That's when he noticed something.

Antonio's turtle. That ridiculous, stuffed turtle he'd won for Lovino.

It was sitting right next to the iHome in the kitchen. It looked tear-stained…

Gilbert got up and walked over to the ratty little thing. He looked at the iPod in the iHome.

Christina Perri's "The Lonely" was recently played over 50 times… He waved for someone to come over to see this. The mysterious man gave Gilbert a strange look, but came over any ways. Gilbert pointed at the two items on the counter next to the stove.

The man gasped softly to himself. His large, green orbs glittered with tears. They'd been wide with shock beforehand, but now they were shining with much more.

Had his ex-boyfriend really been listening to this song over him? Had he really kept that turtle he'd won him? Did he really mean all those things he'd said? His answers were found a moment later.

"Lovino, how much do you love Antonio?" Gilbert asked softly.

"I'd die for him. If asked, I'd stop swearing just to be with him. I'd give up everything I've worked for if it meant going back to that damn night…" Had come the reply from the older Italian. He took a shuddery breath. "I need him to survive… You saw me this morning."

Antonio broke. Hearing all of those wonderful words spill from his beautiful Italians mouth made every broken shard of his heart form together once more. He dropped to his knees and hugged Lovino- _his_ Lovi- and took a shuddery breath.

"I need you to survive as well, mi corazón. Te amo. Siempre lo haré," The Spaniard whispered through tears. Lovino jolted in surprise.

The bastard was in his apartment? As of when? Then, realization dawned on him.

"Mi corazón" meant "my heart", "Te amo" meant "I love you", and "Siempre lo haré" meant "I always will." Thank God he had to learn all those languages way back when.

He loved him… He still loved him… Lovino turned in the Spaniards arms. He looked up at him with large tears running down his face.

"Ti amo troppo!" He cried before burying his head into the Spaniards chest. They spent the next ten minutes sitting on the floor that way, talking, apologizing and crying repetitively.

Eventually they broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"I've missed you, Lovi," Antonio whispered as he leaned his forehead against Lovinos.

"And I you," Lovino whispered back. Antonio leaned down a little more and kissed Lovino on the lips once more. The familiar feeling of perfection and completion made them both shiver involuntarily. They broke apart and looked into the others eyes. Their hands connected and they laced their fingers together. Just like old times…

Lovino smiled softly. He'd missed this. So much he missed this.

Antonio opened his mouth and asked the one thing that bothered him, "Why did you keep the turtle?"

Lovinos eyes widened to their max without them popping out of their sockets. He blushed deeply and cleared his throat before saying,

"I love that thing. It kept me from killing myself multiple times after we broke up. I even dug through the garbage to keep the retarded piece of shit." Antonio stared at him for a second before laughing lightly.

"That's my Lovi~!" He called gingerly. He pushed away the vomit that built in his throat.

Lovi had wanted to commit suicide without him around. Just like he did. Antonio's eyes widened the tiniest bit before he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his engagement ring from the first attempt. Lovinos breath caught in his throat. What was Antonio still doing with that thing…?

Antonio captured Lovinos hand.

"Lovi, I know this didn't end well the first time, but I'm deeply in love with you. I'd commit suicide without you around, too. I've missed you, and I hated the feeling of being away from you for so long. I'm sorry I drove away that day. I just need you to know that I love you.

"With that said, will you do me the greatest honor ad become my husband?" Lovino crumpled. He already knew the answer. These new tears were ones of joy.

"Yes. YES!" He yelled. Antonio smiled and put the band onto his soon-to-be-husbands finger and kissed him once more. Once they finished whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears, Lovino pulled away and looked at his brother and Gilbert.

"Now, tell me. Who let Antonio back into my life without at least giving me a five-second heads up?" He called mock-threateningly.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope it flows well…**

**AGAIN: GO READ THE ORIGINAL (base, origin, whatever it is) STORY! The woman who started this deserves a round of applause because she made such an epic beginning.**


End file.
